Miss You
by Aqua Titania
Summary: Aku? Siapa namaku? Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, kau hanya perlu membaca―jika saat ini kau melihatnya dalam bentuk tulisan― atau mendengar―jika saat ini seseorang yang membacakan cerita ini padamu dengan lantang. #This story is special for event Reuni Author SasuHina


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Miss You by Mbik Si Kambing**

**Warning: AU, Ranjau bernama typo, EYD yang kacau balau, diksi yang berantakan, POV OC dll. **

**This story is special for event Reuni Author SasuHina**

**Happy reading, minna~**

.

* * *

Aku? Siapa namaku?

Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, kau hanya perlu membaca―jika saat ini kau melihatnya dalam bentuk tulisan― atau mendengar―jika saat ini seseorang yang membacakan cerita ini padamu dengan lantang.

Sebelum aku memulai cerita ini, perlu kau ketahui, aku hanyalah wanita akhir duapuluh dan baru saja diputuskan secara sepihak oleh kekasihku. Kami sudah pacaran hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya, suka-duka kami lalui bersama, namun tiba-tiba saja kekasihku itu sikapnya berubah. Ia tidak pernah menelponku lagi, memberikan kejutan-kejutan kecil, atau bahkan mengucapkan 'aku cinta padamu'. Entah apa yang membuatnya berubah, aku sama sekali tidak tahu, yang jelas tiba-tiba saja ia menelponku dan mengatakan sudah bosan hidup bersamaku dan cintanya sudah pudar.

_Well_, kalian tidak perlu mengasihaniku. Tenang, aku sama sekali tidak sedih. Bahkan airmataku sama sekali tidak keluar.

Putus cinta bukan akhir dari segalanya, _dude_! Aku beruntung mantanku tidak memutuskan hubungan kami lima tahun yang lalu, kalau itu terjadi, bisa-bisa sampai detik ini tulisan ini tidak akan selesai dan aku masih mengurung diri di kamar, memeluk boneka beruang, menangis sambil meratapi nasib.

Apa kalian pikir setelah kejadian itu aku jadi membenci cinta?

_Nope_. Sama sekali tidak. Mungkin iya, kalau aku tidak mengalami hal 'tersebut', hal yang menjadi landasanku untuk menulis cerita ini. Kisah merekalah yang membuatku masih mempercayai cinta. Bukan, bukan cinta yang hanya dipenuhi hawa nafsu dan kesenangan sesaat, melainkan cinta murni dan suci―yang saat ini sangat jarang kita jumpai.

Oh, sepertinya aku sudah mulai keluar dari topik utama dan aku tahu, kalian pasti tidak sabar untuk mendengar ataupun membaca cerita ini. Kalau begitu, mari kita buka halaman pertama!

.

.

Kami biasa memanggilnya Hinata-_san_. Ia adalah pasien kami yang ke seribu duaratus tigapuluh empat, sudah hapir lima tahun lamanya ia tinggal di sini. Di kamar khusus wanita yang letaknya di lantai dua sayap timur bernomer tujuh belas. Aku tidak tahu pasti berapa umurnya, mungkin sekitar tujuh puluh hingga delapanpuluh tahunan―dilihat dari kerutan dan rambut putihnya.

Hinata-_san_ sangat ramah, ia adalah salah satu pasien favoritku. Entah mengapa setiap kali tersenyum, ia mengingatkanku pada mendiang nenekku.

Hampir seluruh rambutnya sudah berubah putih, hanya sedikit sekali sisa-sisa warna rambutnya yang dulu―indigo―warna yang terbentuk dari campuran hitam dan biru gelap. Aku sedikit iri dengannya, diusianya yang tidak lagi muda, rambutnya masih terlihat lembut dan indah. Saat aku tanya apa rahasianya, Hinata-_san_ hanya bisa tersenyum.

Hinata-_san_ memiliki kegemaran, yaitu membaca buku. Bukan buku sembarangan, melainkan buku diary yang cukup tebal dan entah sudah berapa puluh tahun usianya―dilihat dari kertasnya yang sudah menguning dan sampul buku yang terlihat kusam. Seperti sore ini, saat aku masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengecek keadaannya.

"Apa Anda tidak bosan membacanya, Hinata-_san_?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Kebiasaan burukku adalah masuk tanpa permisi ke kamar pasien, tapi untungnya Hinata-_san_ tidak menegurku layaknya pasien yang lain. Pasien berambut panjang itu melemparkan senyuman padaku sambil menutup buku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Aku mulai melakukan pengecekan rutin, seperti mengukur suhu badan, tekanan darah dan lain-lain.

"Sepertinya aku cukup sehat, _Sensei_," ucapnya santai.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa minum obat dan makan yang teratur, ya, Hinata-_san_."

"Baik, _Sensei_." Wanita bermata perak itu menjawab dengan mantab layaknya anak kecil, terlihat ceria meski tinggal bertahun-tahun di sini, di dalam gedung tingkat empat, dan di kamar yang luasnya tidak mencapai sepuluh meter kuadrat.

"Hinata-_san_," aku membuka suara, pena sudah aku letakkan kembali ke saku jasku, "Apa kau tidak merasa bosan tinggal disini?" Jujur, aku sedikit tidak enak saat menanyakan hal tersebut, tapi aku sangat penasaran. "Apalagi, aku tidak pernah melihat keluarga maupun kerabatmu yang datang menjenguk," lanjutku.

Dapat kulihat perubahan ekspresi wajahnya. Matanya sedikit membesar pertanda ia terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaanku.

Alih-alih marah ataupun mengatakan aku tidak sopan, ia malah tersenyum, "Tentu aku bosan, _Sensei_. Sungguh. Sangat. Bosan." Ia memberi penekanan pada setiap kata, jari-jari rapuhnya bergetar saat menggenggam buku bersampul coklat itu, "Tapi aku tetap menunggu, karena 'dia' pasti akan datang." Manik bulannya menatap mata karamelku agak lama, kemudian berpaling menatap pemandangan di luar jendela.

Suaranya terdengar lirih, nyaris berbisik. Dari nada bicara dan sorot matanya, dapat kulihat rasa rindu yang amat sangat dan penantian yang sangat panjang.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' Ingin sekali aku bertanya, namun kuurungkan niatku tersebut. Nanti, jika sudah waktunya, ia pasti akan menceritakannya padaku.

Aku terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya sadar dan segera pamit padanya untuk memeriksa pasien yang lain. Pasien favoritku itu mengangguk paham dan mempersilahkanku pergi. Aku berbalik, melangkah menuju pintu, namun sebelum melanjutkan perjalananku ke kamar sebelah, aku menoleh lagi dan melihat Hinata-_san_ tersenyum sambil menatap jendela luar.

Sinar jingga dari matahari sore tanpa sengaja menerpa wajahnya, angin nakal masuk dari celah kecil dari jendela yang tidak tertutup rapat dan mengakibatkan anak-anak rambutnya menari-nari terbawa angin.

Cantik.

Entah mengapa aku melihat wajahnya sangat cantik, cantik bagaikan remaja berumur belasan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Mungkin karena efek dari sinar tadi atau mataku yang terlalu telah akibat begadang kemarin, yang pasti, akibat kejadian ini, malamnya aku tidak bisa tidur karena penasaran siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud Hinata-_san_.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Miris adalah saat ketika seorang dokter―yang biasanya menyembuhkan penyakit―sekarang jatuh sakit. _Well_, bukan penyakit parah, hanya masuk angin biasa akibat kurang tidur selama dua hari berturut-turut.

"_Sensei_, _daijoubu ga_?"

Sakura Haruno―praktikantin yang baru sebulan menjadi asistenku bertanya dengan nada cemas.

Aku menggeleng pelan, kupijat keningku, berharap dengan begitu pusing di kepalaku sedikit berkurang.

"Ambilkan aku aspirin dan segelas air, Sakura." Segera gadis berambut merah muda itu menghilang dari hadapanku.

Kulirik jam di dinding. Jam sembilan lewat limabelas menit, masih terlalu dini untuk meminta izin. Sepertinya aku harus bertahan beberapa jam lagi di sini. Sakura datang beberapa saat kemudian, membawa sekotak aspirin dan segelas air. Segera, kubuka kotak tersebut, mengambil dua butir aspirin dan meminum beberapa teguk air.

"Ayo, Sakura. Pekerjaan kita masih banyak yang belum selesai." Aku bangkit dari kursi, mengambil perlengkapan dokterku dan meninggalkan ruangan.

.

"Apa jadwal kita hari ini, Sakura?"

Sekarang kami sudah sampai di depan lift. "Hanya pemeriksaan rutin seperti biasa, _Sensei_. Ahh, dan juga ada pasien baru yang hari ini akan datang."

Denting suara lift terdengar, pintu perlahan terbuka, dan kami masuk ke dalam.

"Apa kau tahu siapa nama pasien baru kita?" tanyaku sambil memencet tombol angka dua.

"Maaf, _Sensei_. Saya kurang tahu. Mungkin sebaiknya kita tanyakan langsung pada Kakashi _sensei_," saran gadis bermanik emerald itu.

"Haahh, baiklah. Nanti sehabis ini, kita langsung ke bagian administrasi."

Tepat setelahnya, pintu lift terbuka, dan kami pun keluar, menjalani rutinitas pagi yang membosankan.

Entah mengapa hari ini waktu berjalan sangat lambat, mungkin karena badanku yang kurang sehat dan suhu udara siang ini yang terasa panas. Bolak-balik dari kamar pasien satu ke pasien lain, naik turun tangga membuat kepalaku seperti mau pecah.

"Sensei," suara Sakura membuat kepalaku terangkat, pandanganku kabur, namun aku masih bisa menangkap raut cemasnya, "sebaiknya _Sensei_ istirahat dulu, biar aku yang mengurus sisanya." Sakura memapahku dan mengarahkanku ke ruang khusus karyawan untuk beristirahat. Ruang tersebut hanya berisi sofa panjang, tiga sofa _single_ dan satu meja kayu. Aku duduk di sofa panjang dan membaringkan tubuhku di sana.

"Aku tinggal dulu, _Sensei_. Istirahatlah."

"Hm."

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup, dan setelahnya, kantuk mulai menjangkitiku, rupanya efek obat baru bereaksi sekarang, dan detik berikutnya aku pun tertidur.

.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa jam aku tertidur, yang jelas langit sudah berubah warna dan matahari tergantikan oleh bulan. Bangkit dari sofa seraya melemaskan otot-otot yang tegang, aku segera keluar dari sana.

Astaga, rupanya sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Aku sedikit terkejut saat kulihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku, jarang sekali aku tidur lebih dari tiga jam. Hasrat meneguk segelas kafein sangat besar, sehingga membuat kakiku melangkah ke mesin penjual minuman. Kuamati beberapa pilihan minuman yang tersaji disana. Mau panas atau dingin, soda, jus ataupun kopi semuanya ada. Kutetapkan pilihan, mengambil beberapa receh di kantung celana, kemudian kutekan tombol yang menunjukkan _hot_ _black coffee. _

Kusesap cairan pahit itu, menikmati lamat-lamat rasanya di indra pengecapku. Asam, manis, dan dominan pahit bercampur jadi satu.

Ditemani sekaleng kopi panas, aku menusuri lorong, menikmati kesunyian dan kedamaian tempat ini, sampai akhirnya mataku menemukan sebuah dompet kulit berwarna coklat. Terlihat kusam dan tua, namun anehnya masih terawat dengan baik.

_'Siapa gerangan pemilik dompet ini? Pasien atau karyawan kah?'_

Berhubung rasa ingin tahuku yang begitu besar, tanpa rasa bersalah aku membukanya. Berderet-deret kartu beraneka warna dapat kulihat. Bermacam-macam kartu ATM dan kartu kredit ada di sana, namun sama sekali tidak ada kartu identitas di dalamnya. Lebih dalam kulihat isinya, rupanya pemilik dompet ini lumayan kaya, terlihat dari lembaran uang kertas yang nominalnya cukup untuk membeli sebuah _smartphone_.

_'Tapi siapa? Siapa pemilik dompet ini?'_

Lebih dalam, jemariku bergriliya, memasuki celah-celah sempit, dan akhirnya ujung telunjukku menemukan sesuatu, sebuah kertas yang sudah berubah warna menjadi _sephia_. Rapuh, begitu rapuh kertas itu di tanganku, sampai-sampai aku harus ekstra hati-hati membukanya.

Perlahan, aku membukanya. Ternyata isinya sebuah surat dan foto kusam berukuran 4X6.

Lampu yang kurang terang, membuat mataku yang sudah rabun ini kesulitan untuk fokus. Butuh beberapa detik agar mataku terbiasa dan saat itu juga aku terkesiap, menutup mulutku rapat-rapat saat suara pekikanku tanpa sengaja keluar.

"Foto ini… Kenapa begitu mirip dengannya?"

Kualihkan pandanganku pada kertas kusam yang lagi satu, mataku melahap habis kata demi kata, baris demi baris kalimat yang tertulis di sana. Aku terduduk, masih menggenggam erat foto dan surat itu dengan erat, sebelah tanganku yang masih bebas, perlahan bergerak menyentuh dadaku yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak namun sekaligus hangat.

Detik berikutnya, aku menangis. Campuran rasa haru dan bahagia. Sudah lama airmataku tidak keluar, namun isi dari surat ini secara ajaib mampu mengetuk hatiku yang sudah lama membeku ini.

Aku menatap surat itu kembali, melipatnya, dan menaruhnya kembali ke tempat semula.

Berdiri dengan mantap, kemudian segera bergegas turun menuju lantai dua sayap barat, berjalan menuju ruang khusus pasien laki-laki.

"Hah. Hah." Nafasku memburu, sudah lama aku tidak sesemangat ini. Mataku berbinar saat sebentar lagi aku sampai pada kamar nomor duabelas, kamar yang biasanya kosong dan baru dihuni beberapa jam lalu.

**Tok. Tok.**

Kali ini, aku mengetuk pintu, menunggu jawaban dengan sabar dari seberang sana.

"Siapa?" Suara bass yang agak serak menerpa pendengaranku.

"Saya hanya dokter yang tanpa sengaja menemukan barang Anda yang hilang, Uchiha-_san_."

Hening cukup lama, kemudian perlahan pintu di depanku terbuka. Netraku langsung dihadapkan pada sosok pria tua dengan muka ketus, pipi tirus, dan kulit yang pucat. Rupanya ia tidak terlalu senang karena kunjunganku yang mendadak ini.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanyaku sopan. Meski enggan, pria yang rambutnya sudah ditutupi uban itu memperlebar pintu, mengisyaratkanku untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Apa aku boleh duduk?" lagi-lagi aku bertanya, aku sedikit kikuk beradapan dengan orang tua yang sedikit bicara ini.

"Hn. Terserah kau saja." Aku pun duduk di depannya, di sebuah kursi kayu kecil yang biasanya tersedia di seluruh kamar pasien.

"Apa tujuanmu ke sini, anak muda?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini, Uchiha-_san_."

Kuserahkan dompet tua itu ke hadapannya, mimiknya seketika itu berubah. Ia menatapku tajam dan merampas dompet tersebut dari tanganku dengan kasar. Dengan cepat ia membuka isinya, mengecek apakah aku mengambil isi di dalamnya.

"Tenang saja, Uchiha-_san. _Aku tidak mengambil apa-apa," ucapku sambil tersenyum, "Tapi aku tahu sesuatu… sesuatu yang selama ini kau cari selama bertahun-tahun," lanjutku dengan senyum jahil.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti. Besok jam sembilan, datanglah ke kamar nomer tujuh belas di sayap timur lantai ini. Dan kau akan menemukan jawabannya, Uchiha-_san_."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lagi-lagi aku terjangkit penyakit susah tidur. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, namun kantuk sama sekali tidak menghampiriku. Aku masih terjaga, tangan kananku masih memegang kaleng kopi yang sudah kosong. Entah untuk kesekian kalinya aku melirik jam tanganku, berharap ayam cepat berkokok dan aktifitas di panti ini berjalan seperti sediakala.

Namun, aku harus sabar menunggu. Karena cepat atau lambat hal itu pasti akan terjadi.

.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata-_san_." Pintu kubuka, dapat kulihat wanita itu baru selesai mandi pagi, rambutnya masih basah dan aroma lavender menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Ohayou, _Sensei_." Masih betah senyum itu tergantung menghiasi wajahnya, namun senyumnya menghilang saat melihat wajahku, "Apa _Sensei_ sakit?"

Aku tertawa melihat raut khawatirnya, "Aku hanya kurang tidur, Hinata-_san_. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aku melakukan pemeriksaan sederhana pada pasienku ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Tidak ada masalah 'kan?" Wanita yang masih berbaring tersebut menggeleng, "Aku masih sehat, _Sensei_. Bahkan kupikir aku lebih sehat daripada anak muda zaman sekarang." Dan kami pun tertawa setelahnya.

"Aku ada kejutan untukmu, Hinata-_san_. Mungkin sesuatu yang sangat kauimpikan selama ini akan menjadi kenyataan," kataku saat tawa kami berhenti.

Hinata terdiam cukup lama, mencerna informasi yang baru saja ia terima, kemudian ia menatapku. Lama. Menggali apakah ada kebohongan atau kejahilan dari pernyataanku barusan.

"Tunggulah, sebentar lagi 'dia' akan datang," ucapku sambil tersenyum, kutepuk bahunya, kemudian aku meninggalkannya sendiri, di kamarnya yang luasnya kurang dari sepuluh meter kuadrat, di sekat oleh tembok yang dindingnya sudah mengkelupas dan berubah warna.

Beberapa meter di depanku, sosok pria tua dengan tongkat di tangan kanannya perlahan mendekat.

"_Ohayou_, Uchiha-_san_," sapaku ceria. Sasuke Uchiha, pria tua berumur sekitar delapanpuluh tahun, berdiri di depanku, menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan. Dapat kulihat sisa-sisa ketampannannya di masa lalu.

"Dia ada di dalam," dengan sudut mata, aku menunjuk kamar bernomer tujuh belas, "Hinata-_san_ sudah menunggumu sejak dulu, Uchiha-_san_. Selalu. Setia. Menunggumu."

Tongkat yang dibawanya bergetar, ia menatapku tidak percaya kemudian menatap daun pintu yang membatasinya dari sang pujaan hati. Dengan tertatih-tatih, lelaki tua itu berjalan, selangkah demi selangkah dan akhirnya sampailah ia di depan pintu.

Bergetar. Tangannya bergetar saat menggenggam knop pintu, "Hinata," panggilnya lirih. Tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Lagi, lelaki Uchiha itu memanggil nama yang selalu diimpikannya setiap malam.

"Hinata," panggilnya lebih keras lagi bergetar. Dengan susah payah ia membuka pintu, perlahan cahaya terang keluar dari dalam sana dan menerangi seluruh badan Uchiha-_san_. Lelaki tua itu masuk ke dalam dan aku pun tanpa sadar mendekat, menonton dari ambang pintu moment indah tersebut. Peristiwa saat dua jiwa kembali bersatu.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_," Hinata menatap sosok di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apa benar ini Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata yang baru saja ingin membaca menghentikan kegiatannya saat melihat pujaan hatinya berdiri di depannya. Masih seperti dulu. Persis seperti enampuluh lima tahun yang lalu.

"Iya, ini aku, Hinata. Ini aku Sasuke."

Mereka berdua berpelukan, lama. Memejamkan mata sambil menghirup aroma tubuh pasangannya masing-masing. Sama-sama menitikkan air mata.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Dalam pelukan, Hinata terisak. Rasa rindu yang selama ini ia rasakan akhirnya terbayar sudah, penantiaannya ternyata tidak sia-sia.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Lagi, imajiku menangkap fenomena aneh. Pasti karena kurang tidur, kerena tiba-tiba saja baik Uchiha- _san_ maupun Hinata-_san_ berubah dan terlihat muda, seperti kembali ke masa enampuluh lima tahun yang lalu. Terlihat cantik dan tampan, keduanya mengenakan pakaian kuno, pakaian yang sering aku lihat di film-film jaman dulu. Keduanya terlihat bahagia. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang sederhana.

Satu kedipan dan semua kembali ke sedia kala, namun ada satu hal yang tidak berubah, mereka masih saling berpelukan dan tersenyum bahagia.

Aku tersenyum, pelan-pelan kututup pintu, dan membiarkan mereka dengan leluasa melepas rindu.

* * *

.

.

_'Aku hanyalah budak dan kau adalah majikanku, Hinata…_

_Cinta kita terlarang dan tidak akan bersatu, namun maukah kau menungguku, sayang?_

_Karena, akan datang hari dimana aku akan datang dan membawamu pergi_

_Meski bertahun-tahun, maukah kau menungguku, sayang?_

_Karena janjiku suci dan pasti akan kutepati.'_

_-U.S-_

.

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

Ga tau mau komen apa dengan karya-ku yang di atas. Sedikit fluff ya? Temanya juga reuni kan? meski butuh 65 tahun lamanya ^_^ yang penting SH akhirnya bersatu :p

Semoga kalian pada suka. Berminat untuk review?


End file.
